


MinHo Imagines - Hybrid

by Clynk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Hybrids, Kidnapping, Mad Scientists, Science Fiction, Stray Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clynk/pseuds/Clynk
Summary: What could happen when you find a stray cat in the street ? Read to discoverMinHo- Y/N Oneshot
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 13





	MinHo Imagines - Hybrid

You were on your way home for your day of work. You had so much things to do and you knew that your boss didn't like you. In fact, he was giving you too much work on purpose so you would end up quitting your job, but you weren't going to give him satisfaction because you really needed this job, no matter how hard it was.  
On your way, you heard a faint meowing. You looked around you and found a cat that seemed to be hurt. You slowly approached it, trying not to scare the poor cat. You saw some blood coming from his paw. You gently took the cat with you and brought it to the closest vet. The vet examined it and checked if it had an owner but this was a stray cat.

You decided to keep it with you, maybe you would feel less lonely with a cute fur ball with you, and a cat needs less attention than a dog so it was perfect. Plus, you couldn't let this poor cat on the street when it was hurt. By chance, the cat only needed stitches. You waited then payed and finally after almost 2 hours, you were home with a new friend. Because of the pain killer the vet gave, the cat was sleeping so you softly placed it on the sofa, then you went to take your shower, eat, work like every evening. At midnight, you had finally finished everything you had to do. You kissed the head of the cat, wishing it a sweet night and went to sleep on your bed.  
At the middle of the night, you felt something on your chest, you could barely breathe. Because you were half asleep, you kept your eyes shut and touched what was on your chest. You felt something soft under your fingers and remembered that since the day before, you had a cat. As you kept petting the cat, something seemed off. You quickly opened your eyes and realised that it wasn't your cat but a man, you were petting his hair. You couldn't help yourself but scream. The stranger woke up and looked at up at you like you were crazy. You quickly jumped off your bed and looked at the man, grabbing the glass you always kept on your night table, ready to throw it at the stranger. 

"W-Who are you ? W-what are you doing here ?"  
"Duh, it's obvious, I wasn't gonna sleep on the sofa, so of course I would end up going on the bed."  
"What are you saying ? I don't even know you! Get away or I'm calling the police!"  
"Why would you call the police when you're the one who brought him here ? You're very strange..."  
"I haven't brought you, I only brought a...cat..." 

He smirked, you on the other hand understood nothing, you quickly left your bedroom to go in your living room. You looked everywhere but you couldn't find the cat, the man was watching you, laughing.  
"What did you do to my cat ? I haven't even had the time to give it a name..."  
"Are you for real ? You really don't understand the situation ?"

You shook your head, you were too confused. The stranger stepped closer to you and took your hand in his. You hadn't had the time to react. He slowly brought your hand to his left arm. He had stitches. You looked up at him with a shook face. 

"You...You're that cat ? But how is it possible ?"  
"Let's say that in a easy way, I'm an hybrid. Half Human, half cat. MinHo, nice to meet you." 

Because of the shock, you almost dropped the glass but he grabbed it before it could touch the floor.

"Yeah, I know, that's amazing. Oh btw, thank you for the stitches but it wasn't necessary. Us, hybrid, heal faster than human." 

He left your hand to take off the stitches. You looked at his arm, he was saying the truth, if you didn't know he was hurt, you could've never guessed. You gave him an hard look and extended your arm on his direction. 

"Give me back the money I've spent for you then"

He looked surprised but then burst into laughter. 

"I'm telling you that I'm not totally human and all you ask me is to give you money ? You're amazing!"  
"Yeah, money is important for me."  
"Okay, I will." 

He laughed for almost 5 minutes, you started to be annoyed so you asked him a bunch of questions about hybrids. He explained to you that he escaped the laboratory where he was turned into a hybrid and that's why he was hurt when you first saw him. Scientists were horrible and tried a lot of things on humans living in orphanage, like he used to. They hadn't asked him anything before turning him that way so he had no other choices. 

"That's horrible... How come nobody knows about it ?"  
"The Government is the one who asked scientists to do experiments to have a kind of 'Superior Human', able to transform, to heal faster and some other things like this."  
"How many people are in the same situation as you ?"  
"You mean, in the laboratory? We are 9."  
"And you're the only one who managed to escape ?"  
"I don't know, maybe the others tried too."

You thought about what you could do, maybe burning the laboratory after helping the 8 others to escape ? You sighed.  
"Don't even think of doing something, you can't. They have a high system of security."  
"But we have to..."  
"I have to do something, not you, it's too dangerous for you!"

You looked up at him but because of his serious face, you gave up. You sighed and took your phone. You two had been talking almost all the night and now the sun was rising. You realized that you were gonna be late at work since it already was 7:30am. You rushed after explaining him some things. 

All the day long, you tried to think about plans to free all the others hybrids but they all seemed impossible to achieve and things went by like this for a week and half : MinHo coming during the night to sleep on your bed, you being late for work because of him. The two of you talked a lot about everything and even if sometimes, MinHo was bothering you, you had to admit that you actually liked having him by your side. You also would try to elaborate plans for a week but it was really difficult. MinHo told you that he had escaped from the abandoned factory near the city, so you were pretty sure the others hybrids were locked down there but you didn't know how the factory looked like inside, making things harder to make a plan. 

At the end of your work day, you hurried to go back home, you kept having a strange feeling. When you arrived, the door was open and everything in your home had been thrown on the floor. You called MinHo but got no responses. You rushed outside and started running to the only place you could think, that old abandoned factory in the subarea of the city.  
You couldn't think at all, you just wanted to get MinHo back and be sure he wasn't hurt. You stopped your pace and tried to catch your breath back . You carefully examined the outside of the factory but nothing seemed strange, nobody was to be seen as well. You were even thinking that you could have ran to the wrong place. You once again tried to call MinHo but your anxiety came back when you heard his ringtone coming from the factory. You were about to enter when a hand grabbed your arm and pulled you on the side. You turned your head but you quickly realised that you had been a little careless as you saw a very tall man wearing only black clothes. 

When you opened your eyes, you were tied on a chair in the laboratory. You looked around you, you were not alone, in front of you could see the other hybrids Minho had talked about, there weren't cats as MinHo was, they were all different. Speaking of MinHo, you found him, in his cat form but he seemed to be really hurt.  
"MinHo! MinHo! I'm here! We're gonna leave this place. I promise you!"

You could see him slowly moving toward you but he was trapped in a glass cage adapted to the size of his animal form, like the others.  
Suddenly, you heard someone laughing behind you and before you could realise, he had grabbed your arm again, but this time, he had a syringe in his hand. He looked at MinHo, who was scared, you could feel it.  
"You tried to escape ? You tried to ask for help ? Here is your punishment."  
As soon as he finished his sentence, he injected you what was on that syringe and left. You felt a burning sensation going through your body, it was horrible. It seemed like it would never stop, it was unbearable but you tried not to show it too much so MinHo wouldn’t feel guilty.  
MinHo started scratching his cage, he was quickly followed by the 8 others. He wanted to be able to stop the process, he had been in this situation and he didn't want you to go through this. Unfortunately, it was too late, your body started trembling because of spasms.  
MinHo looked at you, horrified but suddenly, you disappeared from the chair. His cat's instincts didn't need a lot of time to notice you, flying as you had become a bird.  
You couldn't believe it but you decided to ignore that part and focused on how to escape.  
You noticed the fox, trying to get your attention, you came near him.  
"Try to go in that room, that’s where they keep the keys."  
You nodded and went in the room, carefully this time. You quickly found the keys and went back in the other room but you quickly realised that you couldn’t open the cages since you were a bird.  
"MinHo! How can I turn back ?"  
"You have to imagine you in your human form and concentrate on your will to change but don't..."  
You didn't listen till the end and tried to do what he had just said. Your body started aching and you soon fell on the floor. You quickly grabbed the keys, knowing that this crazy scientist was gonna be back soon. When you freed MinHo, he quickly change in his human form and pulled you in his arms.  
"Thank you..."  
"We don't have time MinHo."  
You took a step back and started freeing the fox that helped you when you heard a voice.  
"What is happening here ? You can't escape!"  
"Y/n, free the others, I'll take care of him."

You managed to free the fox, you were now taking care of the wolf one so he could quickly help MinHo and the fox. You were turning the key for the second time when you felt something strange with your body. You felt like you no longer had the control of your body but you tried to fight against it. You used your last energy to free the wolf. As soon as he was freed, you again turned into a bird. 

"We'll take care of everything, don't worry" said the wolf.  
You couldn't let them, you had to help. You concentrated again and managed to turn back into your human form again. You kept going on freeing the others, the last one being the snake that quickly had bitten the ankle of the scientist.  
MinHo looked at them and then at you. His heart almost stopped when he saw you laying on the floor. He rushed to your side, he also changed into his human form and took you in his arms. The wolf also changed into his human form and made sure the venom of the snake was enough.

"We should leave now." Said the wolf  
"Yeah..."

They were all looking at MinHo and you. MinHo took you in his arms and stood up but he stumbled, he had used too much energy. The wolf took you on his back and they all started running away. They couldn't stay there any longer.  
MinHo led them to your house. The wolf put you on your bed and stayed with the others in your living room. MinHo decided to stay with you until you woke up, he was feeling guilty. If he hadn't stayed with you, you wouldn't be in this situation. The others decided to clean the mess they made while capturing MinHo. 

You woke up in a jump, did you manage to escape ? You calmed down when you recognized your room. As you were looking around, you saw MinHo on a chair, sleeping with his head on your bed. He was holding your hand. You softly touched his hair, he opened his eyes and pulled you in his arms, holding you very tight. 

"I'm sorry. Really. You shouldn't.... It's all my fault."  
"MinHo... I'm just glad you're okay now."  
"I'm the one who should say this... What would have I done without you ?"  
"I'm pretty sure you would have been fine, don't worry."  
"That's not true.... I'm sorry. Really I..."

You cut him off by kissing him. 

"Stop excusing yourself." You said after breaking the kiss. 

"Or what ? Are you gonna kiss me again ?"

You didn't answer and just blushed. MinHo came closer and kissed your forehead. You then heard someone coughing, you looked and saw 8 pairs of eyes looking at you two. Well, not 8 but 7 since someone had his hands on another one's eyes. 

"Seems like you're fine now..." said a blonde guy while laughing. 

You could feel your face burning. You hit MinHo's arm and hid your face against his chest. 

They stayed in your house during a month or two, they needed to find a place to stay since they were all stray kids except one. MinHo decided to stay with you. You sometimes fought but it was nothing really serious, it was more like a game since he was a cat and you were now a bird.


End file.
